The present invention generally relates to a card type junction box, and more particularly, to a junction box which is interchangeable to be used preferably in an electric wire circuit or the like for motorcars.
Conventionally, in the electric wire circuit for motorcars, in order to simplify the engagement of a 10 wire harness, a junction box was provided to connect, through the above-described circuit, a wire harness 5 with the other wire harness, fuses, relays, etc., which are in turn connected with a connector receiver 4 and so on provided in a housing 3. The housing included therein a circuit having a distributing plate 2 provided with a bar 1 laminated thereon so as to be built in, as shown in FIG. 22.
In a junction box of the above-described type, a pressure contact terminal 6 for connecting fuses and so on is provided integrally with the above-described bus bar 1, disposed within a connector receiver 4. When the above-described circuit changes because of a change in a motorcar type, the distributing plate 2, the housing 3 and so on must be replaced in accordance with the circuit construction. When the circuit is different, the common use of the junction box cannot be effected.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Tokkosho No. 58-21391, a junction box of a cassette type for forming a circuit with the distributing plate disposed on the bridge member is proposed with the bridge member capable of being removable within a card type out box being provided.
In the above-described construction, the circuit construction can be changed by a pulling out operation of the bridge member from the out box and the exchange of the distributing plate with a distributing plate having a different circuit being provided on it.
Only the members for forming the housings of the out box, the bridge member and so on can be used in common if the circuit is changed in a junction box of the above-described cassette type. The distributing plates themselves for constructing the circuit must all be exchanged if the circuit changes.
As the bridge member is disposed within the out box and further the distributing plate is mounted on the member as described hereinabove, the amount of materials to be used increases, with a problem in that the cost becomes higher.